The invention relates to a device for charging a filler connection, e.g. the tank of a truck or railroad car, which is open on top, extends in a horizontal direction and can vary in position. The charging occurs from a stationary supply connection under which a movable funnel like structure extends in a suitable direction. The device is located on stationary guide means, the bottom of which funnel like structure is inclined in a direction toward its discharge opening and which is sealed on its top against the ambient atmosphere and is also connected to a vent line.
The device is used to load tank vehicles with powdered material.
Such a device is already known in which the movable funnel like structure is located on an undercarriage and can only be moved in a straight line over the filler connection of the vehicles.
This requires that either the vehicles can be parked precisely in the center of the loading area or that track connected vehicles are to be loaded. It is also possible to draw the flexible loading bellows of the loading apparatus under the trough discharge slightly to the side in an oblique manner in order to reach the inlet connection of the vehicle tank to be loaded.
It was suggested in the case of greater deviations that loading wagons be used which could be moved like a travelling crab in a hangar crane. However, this assumes a movable conveyor device for the inlet of the loading trough. Articulated grooves and flexible conveyor hoses have already been used for this. However, they require a considerable initial expense and greater total height.
In addition, it has been suggested for small transversal travel paths that two funnel like troughs be arranged over one another. Both troughs move in common in a straight line in the longitudinal direction of the stationary guide device and the second, lower trough can be additionally moved transversely within the undercarriage. This requires twice the total funnel height and twice the necessary seal against the outside above the funnel because no material and no dust may exit form the loading device when loading vehicles with dustlike or powdered material on the way into the vehicle filler connection.